


Why Did You Do That?

by Te3nW0lfL0ver95



Series: Stisaac Love [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Feels Guilty, Derek n'est pas totalement un con finalement, M/M, Stiles confronte Derek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Te3nW0lfL0ver95/pseuds/Te3nW0lfL0ver95
Summary: Suite de ma fic "Dont Leave Me""Derek sentit le regard de Stiles dans son dos. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le jeune homme était énervé et qu'il allait avoir des problèmes."La confrontation Stiles/Derek.





	Why Did You Do That?

 

**Why Did You Do That?**

 

 

  Derek sentit le regard de Stiles dans son dos. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le jeune homme était énervé et qu'il allait avoir des problèmes. Les yeux de l'hyperactif lançaient des éclairs. Malgré le fait qu'il sache exactement ce qui allait lui être reproché, il ne put s'empêcher de demander à Stiles ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

 

-Tu oses me le demander? S'offensa Stiles. T'es sérieux là? Alors pour toi, mettre Isaac à la porte ce n'est rien, ça ne mérite pas quelques regards assassins de ma part?

 

-Et bien...

 

-Et tu as raisons, ça ne mérite pas QUE quelques regards assassins de ma part, tu mériterais aussi qu'on te botte les fesses! Pas moi parce que je ne suis qu'un humain et je n'aurais pas le dessus sur toi, mais tu mériterais vraiment que quelqu'un le fasse! Et pourquoi t'as fais ça au juste? Est-ce que tu sais dans quel état il était quand il est arrivé chez moi?

 

-Stiles, je...

 

-Si seulement tu t'étais arrêté là, mais non! Il fallait en plus que tu lui balances ton verre à la figure! Est-ce qu'il t'a raconté la dernière chose que lui ai faite son père? Exactement ce que TOI tu lui as fait! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis certain que tu étais au courant!

 

-Oui, Stiles. Je suis au courant. Je suis au courant de TOUT ce que lui a fait son père.

 

-Alors pourquoi t'as fait ça? Demanda Stiles de plus en plus en colère contre Derek.

 

-Parce que Deucalion est passé aujourd'hui avec Ennis et Kali! Il voulait que je tue ma meute et m'as dit que si je refusais, il le ferait à ma place! Je me suis alors dit que le meilleur moyen de protéger Isaac...

 

-C'était qu'il te déteste. Ok, mais pourquoi ce verre à la figure? Tu ne pouvais pas lui demander de partir avec des mots?

 

-C'est ce que j'ai fait! Mais il a refusé et il fallait que je trouve un moyen de le faire partir.  Si ça peut te rassurer, je m'en veux terriblement, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je voulais juste le protéger.

 

-Et je suppose que je ne peux pas le lui dire?

 

-Non. Je le connais, si tu lui dis,  il voudra revenir chez moi et m'aider à combattre la meute d'Alpha, et je ne le souhaite pas.

 

   Stiles fit mine de partir, mais avant de sortir du loft de Derek, il entendit ce dernier lui dire.

 

-Merci de prendre soin de lui. Il a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

 

   Et l'hyperactif rentra chez lui le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
